Catch me
by Tigereyes45
Summary: The mission sounded simple, guard the payload, and make sure to get it to the pick up point. Sounds simple, but Mei knew there would be trouble. She just didn't know she was going to be the one too find it.


_Requested on tumblr by_ weirdo-tales-on-a-weirdo-night said:

If you have the time to do it I'd like some meihem where Mei is needing medication on the battlefield and Junkrat is there to save her. Thanks! :D

* * *

It wasn't an easy mission they had been sent on. Mei understood that better than some of her fellow teammates. It was their job to collect the payload and keep it from talon's hands. They had to carry it all the way to the pick up point. Her teammates were Junkrat, Roadhog, McCree, Tracer, and Zenyatta. Get to the payload, protect it. Sounds simple, but Mei knew better. These jobs were never simple.

She never expected to be pinned down thanks to Sombra and Window's successful team attack. Mei never saw it coming, the hacker caught her attention. Foolishly Mei ran after her wanting to freeze the girl before she could cause the mission any real trouble. Following her right into a trap. A place where Window had perfect sight of Mei. With one shot, and Mei collapse to her knees.

As panic rises within her Mei continue to push her body onward. Fending off Sombra Mei crawls as quickly as she could to a place of cover. The closest thing to her was fences, they wouldn't offer her any true protection. So she was gunning for the building. Relying on adrenaline, Mei pushes herself back up, and runs away. A bullet flies towards her. Flying through her bun it frees Mei's hair and shatters a pot a little ways away.

Once Mei made it into the building she calls her teammates reporting that she was in need of healing. Sombra was most likely still near, and Widow. Well Amelie was always skilled with disappearing on a field of any kind. Dance floors, political arenas, gun ranges, all of it. Mei wasn't safe here, she had to make some distance, but first she pushes herself into a corner. Looking over her clothes she keeps her gun pointing straight, holding it close to her chest.

The blood was pouring from her upper left thigh. It had gone straight through, Mei could tell by the holes on both sides of her pants. The blood was a big clue too. Voices. Her radio. She could hear her teammates on the other side of the device but had no clue what they were saying. Sounds were fading in and out. Okay, she had to focus help was on the way.

Mei remembers she still had her wall. Should she use it now or should she wait until the enemies came here? If she ran she could use it to cover her escape. Then widow would not be able to shoot at her while she runs, but Sombra would still be a problem. If the girl was still near. Mei knew she had not lost her, but the young woman was known for playing with her victims.

"Fire in the hole!" The scream was clear to her even as her radio remain flowing in and out of her senses. That was Junkrat's call. He must be near. If she could run through the pain she could make it to him and the rest of the team again.

Mei uses the desk beside her to help push herself up. The wound wouldn't kill her, the pain she would just have to work through until she could get back to her teammates and Zenyatta. Mei bites down on her lower lip before pushing herself away from the desk. Preparing herself for the pain she would be met with as soon as her injured leg steps down. She makes it to the door before taking a second to aim her gun. As soon as she leaves the doorway she blocks the building off.

Giving a shout, "Junkrat! I'm here!" An attempt to catch the junker's attention all so he could help her get back. If he would help her. No they were allies, of course he would.

"Mei!" He calls back. His tire rips past her and down an ally. As it goes off she hears a muttered swear. So sombra had been lying in wait. She had little time to think about that before Junkrat hands were around her.

With one grunt the lanky man manages to lift Mei up with his two skinny arms. His tooth filled grin was all she could see. It took a moment for her to realize he was still moving. Was he, carrying her away?

"I've been lookin' everywhere for ya Mei!" Junkrat explains as he continues to run. This was dangerous. This was foolish. If any of talon found them they would be shot and killed before either could react. They could both die. "Is your hair down? It's pretty." Junkrat was complimenting her, in the middle of the battlefield? Okay this was far too foolish for her. She had to heal so she could move on her own.

"Junkrat, do you have any medication? Or bandages?" Mei asks intending to heal herself as Junkrat kept guard.

"So ya did get yerself hurt then?" Mei nods still feeling awkward by how he was carrying her. If he held her any higher she would almost be over his shoulders.

"Here." He hangs on to her with one arm as his other hand reaches behind him. "Stole it from Roadie." Junkrat explains as he shows her a yellow jug. "Drink it. It helps stop bleeding or heals skin or somethin'." Junkrat explains before admitting he wasn't really sure what it did but it always heals Roadie. Mei would admit she thought Junkrat's name for his bodyguard was one if not the only cute aspect about the man.

As Junkrat jumps to the side he sets Mei down behind a wall. "Stay here and drink it." Junkrat instructs as his tire comes tearing back down the road towards them. Junkrat catches it with ease before cackling.

"What are you going to do?" Mei asks him still not sure if it would be safe to drink from Roadhog's jug.

"I'm going to keep the Talons busy." He explains with a wink before taking off.

Not what Mei had expected, but Junkrat was not normal. Mei had slowly learned to accept that fact among many others over the man. Perhaps he was not as much of a bully as she thought. A holler and the sight of the man launching himself through the sky above her head proves otherwise. For Junkrat seemed not to care about the houses around them as he launches bombs at the enemies. Mei shakes her head, plugs her nose, and chugs the yellow liquid down.

Mei would hate to admit it, but whatever was in the jug did not taste bad at all. It even began working it's magic quickly as Mei's body felt better almost immediately. She looks down, lifting her pant leg up to see her wounds. They weren't completely closed, but the holes had healed somewhat. The pain was almost completely gone. If she was going to make it back Mei would have to leave now.

Without a second thought the scientist reloads her gun and follows the map in her head towards the direction where her teammates would most likely have the payload by now. Every minute or so Mei would raise walls behind her so she could not be taken by surprise again. She understood it revealed her locations, but it was more of a hindrance to any of talon then it was for her to place them up.

When Mei's eyes finally land upon her friends she feels a sudden rush of calm. The payload was almost to the pickup point. The mission was almost down. They could head back to the base! Yet as Mei rushes towards everyone else she realizes that Junkrat was not with them. When she rejoins the team they quickly tell her where they needed her most. She wants to ask about Junkrat but Mei could not get a word out. Where was he? She thought he was going to head back here, but what if he had gone back for her?

Quickly grabbing her radio Mei was about to call for him, but it was unnecessary. For as she presses down to call for him, his laughter could be heard by them all. Mei freezes in place as her head shoots around, looking for where his voice was coming. When she spies him their eyes lock in place. She could swear his smile grew as he aimed to land right on top of her. It was too late when Mei notices where he would land, he was falling far to fast for her to move in time. So Mei throws out her arms to at least catch the man instead of causing them both to fall. Instead his legs shoot right past her. They wrap themselves around Mei's side as contact is made. Before she could react Junkrat's arms were wrapped around her neck as well. Tighter than anyone had ever held onto her before.

"You caught me!" The shout is followed by them both falling back. Mei wouldn't count that as a catch.


End file.
